charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor
Taylor was a mortal college student and a close friend of Billie Jenkins. However, she was unaware of the existence of magic. She was later turned into a vampire after being sacrificed in a dark ritual by the Brotherhood. She subsequently became a Vampire Queen after betraying and vanquishing Irena. History Charmed When the demons Haas and Black Heart were abducting teenagers and driving them insane in an attempt to lure out the Charmed Ones, Taylor expressed her concern to Billie. However, Billie pretended not to care, while she was secretly following magical leads to stop the abductions. The Closing Chapter The following year, after Billie lost her parents and had been forced to vanquish her own sister, Taylor unsuccessfully tried to reach out to her. After Billie faced Christy in Magic School and her soul was put to rest, she started going to classes again and rekindled her friendship with Taylor. The Gemini Factor Billie and Taylor had a falling out when Taylor believed Billie had replaced her with new friends. Billie pondered whether or not to tell her the truth and tried to make up with her by inviting her to P3. Unfortunately, Billie was forced to leave Taylor behind when she and Duncan faced a magical emergency. She later confronted Billie and ended their friendship. Taylor was then kidnapped by the demon Klea and used as a sacrifice in a spell performed by Bacarra to engulf the city in darkness. City of Darkness After being sacrificed, Taylor was turned into a vampire by Irena and kept asleep for several days. When she finally woke up, the desire for blood was overwhelming and she fed on a teenage boy, completing her transformation. Her new queen then manipulated her against Billie, fueling her hate. When Billie and her friends arrived to vanquish the vampires, Taylor attacked and nearly killed Billie, though she was interrupted by Jake Porter. She later fought Billie a second time after nearly killing the captured Jake. Billie defeated Taylor, but hesitated in vanquishing her. When Billie fought Irena, Taylor interfered and staked her queen, telling Billie that she wanted to be the one to kill her. By killing her queen, Taylor vanquished the entire hive and became the new queen after taking in the essence of Irena. She then told Billie that she wanted the Brotherhood destroyed for what they had done to her, and said their paths would cross again before turning into a bat and escaping. Vision quest A manifestation of Taylor appeared before Billie during her vision quest. Vampire Queen Taylor moved to New York, where she transformed a young homeless drug addict named Finn, who named her second in command. In short, the two fell in love and began a relationship. Taylor went on to create her hive, turning people who had horrible lives. This meant that her subjects did not regret mortal life, and that they developed true loyalty towards her, instead of simply being under her control. The hive settled in an abandoned hotel, and Taylor decided to drive away the demons from New York, to claim it as a vampire territory. Over time Taylor began to love her new status as a queen, and stopped blaming Billie for what had happened to her, realizing that the real culprits in her transformation were members of the Brotherhood. After some time Billie came to ask Taylor to give her some of her blood, necessary to create a cure for the virus spread by the wizard Ambrose, and Taylor agreed. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. *'Agility:' The ability to possess magically enhanced agility. *'Clinging:' The ability to cling to solid surfaces, including walls and ceilings. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical form into that of another person or animal. Vampires can transform into bats. **'Flight:' The ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air. When transformed into bats, vampires gain the power of flight. *'Power Granting:' The ability to temporarily or permanently grant new powers to other magical beings. Vampires can infect other beings and turn them into vampires. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. Vampires are immune to the powers of witches, except in bat form. *'Regeneration:' The ability to almost instantly heal from physical harm and injuries. *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to possess heightened senses. Vampires possess a heightened sense of smell, allowing them to track their targets. Appearances *Charmed, season 8, "Malice in Wonderland" *The Closing Chapter *Chosen Chapter 6: The Gemini Factor *Chosen Chapter 7: City of Darkness *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins (vision quest only) *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Vampires Category:Evil